the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Summary Bruce Wayne is the renowned billionaire who currently resides in Gotham City and moonlights as the bat-vigilante known as Batman. Biography When he was a child, Bruce Wayne witnessed the tragic murder of his parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne in the streets of Gotham after a Zorro picture. Due to this profound loss, Bruce became more reclusive as a result and often preferred to work on his own. During his teenage years, Bruce met Zatanna Zatara during a magic show and often came into conflict with Alfred due to his future plan to kill criminals. Several years later, Bruce decided to leave Gotham in order to train enough to be able to abolish Gotham's criminal underground after finding out about Falcone's involvement in his parents' murder. Travelling to many places from Nanda Parbat and Starfish Island to lost cities, Bruce had mastered an impressive 127 forms of martial arts and trained himself in the arts of meditation, hypnotism, psychology, strategy, sciences and mental skills, making Bruce a dangerous weapon against crime. Despite his sensei's attempts at working under Ra's al Ghul, Bruce decided to leave 10 years later to a new crime-ridden Gotham where he decided to take on the mantle of Batman to stop his city's ongoing corruption and demise. Over the years, Bruce has fought many enemies who's plans often involved using Gotham and therefore became known as Gotham's Dark Knight, even catching the eyes of fellow heroes Superman and becoming a massive inspiration for the Flash and his allies. Roughly a year later, Bruce's investigation into the demon case revealed a nefarious plot by the New God Darkseid, who was attempting to use the Mother Boxes found to open doorways into Earth. However, the formation of seven heroes, including Bruce, prevented Darkseid's plan and led to the League's first fight as a team. Personality Bruce, whilst being a very reserved and silent person, has shown to have a dry sense of humour and is fiercely loyal when needed. His trauma at an early age prevented him from attaining many hobbies and thus doesn't share much "small-talk" like the other League members. Despite this, Bruce retains a strong-but-silent demeanour, possibly as an attempt to hide his thoughts and feelings from others as a strategic play. His formal etiquette is also visible, possibly as a result of his wealthy and traditional upbringing. Appearance Bruce appears to be over 6-feet tall with the build of a heavyweight boxer. In contrast to his large figure, Bruce seems to be very quick and is often known to hide in the shadows behind those he talks to. Whether or not this is his attempt at gauging a reaction from his peers or just an example of his dry humour is unknown. However, Bruce's modest build often strikes unease amongst even the most experienced fighters. Trivia * Bruce, during the time of the first season, is revealed to be 23 and the mentor of Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson. * In the years between his return to Gotham and his first battle alongside the League, Bruce has fought nearly two dozens recurring enemies. * Bruce and Clark's relationship is shown to be one of rivalry but also of mutual respect and weariness for one another. * Bruce seems to stick to utensils, even with burgers. * In an episode, it is revealed that Bruce's favourite animals are, in fact, owls, with bats being his irrational fear.